


A Greater Need

by SevenCorvus



Series: RoK [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: established relationship<br/>Kink: d/s first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Greater Need

**Author's Note:**

> “headdesk” My nice introspective one shot bunnies are mutating. Written for ROK. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Every day Jack O’Neill thanked his lucky stars. Here he was, past the time most people would have retired (he conveniently disregarded the times he had retired), working in one of the most rewarding jobs in the galaxy (this galaxy at least, he wasn’t sure about Pegasus, but then again with all the trouble SGA ran into he was just as glad that Daniel had chosen not to go). Not many people could say that they had traveled to other planets, and had in fact saved the world on not a few occasions (something he reminded others at every opportunity). Granted there were downsides, like Daniel dying on him, also not a few times (they had had plenty of talks about that after Daniel descended, and Jack was sure that Daniel now knew better than to leave him again). Yet while Jack loved his job, he would give it up in an instant for the thing he loved most, Daniel Jackson. Yes, after years alone and not a few false tries (which again he chose to disregard), Jack O’Neill had finally found his soul mate.They had in fact been together for over a year now (officially anyways, the real amount of time was still being debated not the least of which because of the number of bets resting on that fact), and Jack could honestly say he had never been happier. So what if it sometimes took all he had in him not to push Daniel to his knees (something Daniel would have been delighted to know). So what if he had to struggle to hold in irrational jealousy at the attention being paid to his oblivious partner (hold in? yeah right, everyone they met knew right away not to mess with what was obviously his).

It’s not like he really thought that Daniel would ever cheat on him (after all the time it took for them to get their act together and admit their feelings?), but still he acknowledged the likely truth that Jack needed the other man more than he himself was needed. Ironically of the two of them, Daniel was in some ways the stronger man (not a little know fact, the whole of SGC recognized they would be lost without him). Jackson was used to being alone and while not liking it, could always survive on his own. O’Neill on the other hand, needed the comfort of strong social connections to prevent him from getting too lost in his own head. A scary place on a normal day (though Daniel might disagree, but “shrugs” love is like that). Yes, Jack accepted the intensity of his need for the younger man, but was fearful of showing it for fear that the other would not be accepting (“snort” not that he was really fooling anyone).


End file.
